


I LOVE YOU TOO

by araconfessbelle



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araconfessbelle/pseuds/araconfessbelle
Summary: “you know, it’s a sin to have that kind of look but not behaving like one.”“isn’t that’s why you like me?”Denial is the perfect term for them.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I LOVE YOU TOO

**Author's Note:**

> i want to try and I don't know how many chapters it would be with my slow idea :(

**9.00 am**

“Where did you go last night?”

Yonghee notes a few painkiller and a glass of water on the table. He shrugs, takes in the painkiller hoping that his headache would cure real soon. He’s a morning person. Even when he’s drunk he’s still one. 

“fucking Ben,” Yonghee replied as if his roommate cares about that.

Jinyoung turns around just to let the blond boy to see he’s eye rolling towards the answer.

“don’t need the details. You know what I asked.” He turns back to the stove to finish his fried rice. He has put the other’s hangover soup on the table.

“party at Jihoon’s house. Should have befriended hi–“

“why didn’t you ask me to go with you?” the pinkhead gaze pierces through Yonghee to indicate how serious he is with the conversation.

They are seeing _eye-to-eye_ , no maybe that’s all in the past but now they’re facing each other. One with a hazy eyes. One with a deadly gaze. If not for the hangover he’s sporting now, Yonghee might get up and hug the other who’s currently crossing arms at the other end of the table.

Jinyoung continues, “I don’t know why Nate still fucking in love with you. You’re not the saint people used to think.”

“did you heard yourself _Baebae_? Because she’s fucking in love with me.” He doesn’t think he feels like to talk about his girlfriend right now but if that’s _the roommate_ wants to talk about, then, it should be like that.

“take me with you next time” Jinyoung quietly says before Yonghee tries to leave the dining table.

“you know there’s no fucking way I’d bring you with your angry cat eyes to the people who wants to approach me. Heck no, you won’t even let me drink.” He feels like his headache won’t go away if he stays there any longer.

Jinyoung watches the retreating back who leaves the kitchen and don’t know when he will come back to him.

XX

“yongheeeeeeeeeeee” junkyu screams from afar. If it’s not for his muscular boyfriend tugging his hoodie, he’d have run to the said man across the field.

“hey kyu. Ssup?” yonghee asks with a slight hug to both of the couple. He almost forgot about the man beside him.

“guys, this is Bae Jinyoung. my roommate.” He promised Jinyoung to introduce him to his new circle as an apology for not bringing him to the party last Friday.

“hi Jinyoung. I’m Junkyu the cutest. This is my boyfriend, Jihoon.” Answers Junkyu cheerfully with a hand tugging to Jinyoung for a handshake.

Amused.

That was the first thing he thought seeing Junkyu. He thought Jihoon’s the hotshot would only befriend badboys, _fuckbois._

“hi, Junkyu. Call me Jinyoung” also answers with amusement in his voice. He turns to the boyfriend because Junkyu is currently busy to pull his boyfriend’s hand to do handshake with the pink haired guy.

“Jihoon” Jihoon answers shortly. Giving his popular eyesmile to jinyoung.

“they’re waiting at the café. I think we should get going now.” Jihoon says hurrily knowing his boyfriend would be so dramatic when he’s hungry.

It’s not a surprise actually that they have mutual friends besides yonghee. Isn’t that’s why yonghee befriended jihoon in the firstplace? Byounggon was the one introduced Yonghee to Jihoon. Some of the faces he sees today is quite familiar. His classmates, Byounggon, Hyunsuk and Woong. While, Byounggon’s Boyfriend, Seunghun is in the same dance crew with Jinyoung.

"Yonghee, next time bring Jinyoung too whenever we have we have a party." 

"this guy really hates crowded places, I only saw him twice at a party before. I don't know what made you think he wants to go to yours but I already know his answer." Byounggon interrupted before yonghee could do it himself. Seunghun at his side also nods as confirmation. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if I should continue this or not. thank you for reading up till here :)


End file.
